The Mage with No Memory
by SailorMew4
Summary: One day Lucy and Natsu find a girl injured but when they take her to Fairy Tail she has no memory whatsoever. Doesn't know her name nor type of magic she uses. However a few people want her. Are they friend or foe? But either way can Fairy Tail help protect her AND get her memory back. Find out in "The Mage with No Memory."
1. The Mage with No Memory

AN: This my first Fairy Tail fan fiction unless you count my crossover with Sailor Moon so try not to be too hard in me. So here's the first chapter **The Mage with No Memory**. (I know the chapter title is crappy but give me credit it I at least made one!)

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The town surrounding a blue haired female mage was up in flames. She had hard time breathing with the smoke from the buildings as she was kneeling down as she tried to breath with little pure air she had. A boy with dark blue was panting in front of her protectively as he stood tall.

He was a lean, muscular young man with a slightly pale skin tone, dark blue eyes, and spiky black colored hair. He was staring at a man in front of him with rage and anger in his eyes.

The man had short white hair and neon green eyes. He wore a scorched white cloak, burned cargo pants, and boots that were smeared from his victims' blood. He smiled with devilishly grin as he said to the boy, "Move Dragon Slayer. I'm not afraid to kill you but I can't hurt the girl."

"No in hell am I _ever_ going to let _you _touch her," seethed the boy as his teeth showed slight fangs. The girl was trembling as fear paralyzed her as she felt the tension from the two males wizards. The boy then turned to her with seriousness in his eyes as he ordered, "Run."

The girl was about to decline but saw he was completely serious so she ran. She ran with all her might even with the pain coursing through her body as wet salty tears fell from her slightly darker blue eyes. She stopped to catch her breath as she heard a fierce roar coming from the burning town as she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Arian."

She then continuing on trying to block out all the pain filled screams, the evil mechanical laughing, and her own sobbing.

* * *

A week later the girl with the blue hair was still bruised from the burning town incident. However most of her injuries healed. The only ones that didn't was the gash on her ankle, the multiple bruises on her back, and the scratched arms. She was breathing heavy as she had walked from the burned town to where she was with no rest nor food.

"Damn I never thought this would be hard…. guess I should say sorry Arian," commented the mage as she made a weak smile, but even that was slightly painful, as she glanced at the sky. Then she felt shaking in the ground. She turned her head sharply, which she soon regretted as a shock of pain went through body but it was worth it since coming right at her was a group of Forest Vulcans. "Crap! They found me again!"

She began to run again. She didn't have time to beat the crap out of these Vulcans now. She kept running as she ignored the pain well until she reached a dead end or in her case a cliff. She turned around to see that the Vulcans were about to surround her. "_Hmmm battling a group of Vulcans or jumping off a cliff." _It was a no brainer… Vulcans it is.

She went into battle stance but the Vulcans started jumping up and down causing the ground to shake even more. She then eventually lost her balance began falling. She then yelled, "Crap!" She then felt something hard hit against her head. Her vision began to blur and lose focus before everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile our Fairy Tail blonde Celestial Mage along with our pink-haired Dragon Slayer and blue exceed were walking with a basket of fish for they just did a short fishing trip.

"Naatttsuuuuuu! Why do I have to carry the fish?" whined Lucy as the smell of the fish was starting to get to her.

"Well because you didn't do anything but watch us sooo it's fair that you carry it," answered Natsu before he stopped suddenly. Which made Lucy and Happy bump into him.

"Hey Natsu why'd you stop?" asked Happy.

Natsu then began to sniff around. "Huh I thought I smelled something?"

"Well it could be this stinky fish you made me carry!" yelled Lucy before she saw a silhouette right above Natsu not sure what it was she shoved Natsu. "Natsu look out!"

The silhouette then fell on Lucy's lap. Natsu and Happy then looked to see what fell. It was a blue haired girl. Her blue hair was messy and slightly sticky. She wore ash covered white blouse with a blue ribbon, a ripped sea green dress with a design that resembled dragon scales, and mahogany ankle boots that were covered in dirt. Lucy moved her hand from underneath the girl's head but when she did her hand was covered in blood.

"Oh my Mavis! She's bleeding!" cried out Lucy as she lifted up the girl which caused the girl to quietly groan.

Natsu reached for the bleeding girl as he, Lucy, and Happy. They then ran all the way to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Hey Luc- AHHHH!" screamed Mirajane as she dropped a glass she was cleaning as she saw the limp body Natsu was carrying which made the whole Guild look at the direction. "Oh my Mavis what happened to her?"

"We don't know she just fell on us," replied Lucy.

"Well Natsu don't just stand there get that girl to the infirmary!" yelled Gray as his showed his bare chest.

"I was just about to do that before you interrupted me Stripper!"

"Then get going Flame-Head!"

"I'm going!"

"Hurry Up!" yelled Lucy, Gray, Erza, and pretty much everyone else in the Guild. Natsu blushed from embarrassment as he placed the girl in infirmary bed.

"Get Porlyusica!" yelled Mirajane as Wendy came in the infirmary to get a head start on healing the girl.

* * *

After Porlyusica and Wendy healed the girl they let her rest and bandaged her head to stop the bleeding. Though after a while the girl bolted up when her eyes darted around her with fear in her eyes. In the infirmary with the girl was of course Porlyusica and Wendy but there was also Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Carla.

The girl blinked in confusion as she asked Natsu, "Excuse me sir but do you know where I am?"

"Well you're in Fairy Tail!" yelled Natsu which caused the girl to block her ears. She wasn't sure why but that shout was much louder than she expected it to be.

"Idiot! Can't you see she's in pain!" yelled Gray as he saw the girl cringed when Natsu yelled.

"All I did was greet her Ice Princess!" retorted Natsu thinking the yell probably was just sudden so she was in shock.

"Well maybe you shouldn't yell Flame Brain!"

"Well maybe _you _stop stripping!"

"How does that relate to this!"

"It just does!"

"That's enough!" yelled Erza as she whacked both boys upside the head.

"Y-ye-ye-yes Erza!" stuttered Gray and Natsu with fear.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the boys as she turned to look at the bluenette. She smiled as she said, "Hi my name's Lucy what's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth to reply but then she closed it as she began to think. What was her name? In fact how in the world did she get here? Did she live here or was this a place she hasn't been before? Who were these people? Strangers? Friends maybe? Perhaps even family? When she noticed that the blonde girl, Lucy is what she said right, was looking at her probably waiting for an answer.

"So what is it? No need to be shy," said Lucy with her cheerful smile.

"I'm not sure to honest Lucy-san…. in fact I'm not sure who am I or anything for that matter?" replied the girl.

With that reply everything stopped as Porlyusica said with only slight irritation,"Wait that doesn't make sense both Wendy and I healed your head injury why don't remember anything?"

"Maybe it's a side effect from the head injury," commented Wendy as she glanced at the girl's bandaged head.

"Yes Wendy but what I think Porlyusica is saying is that with both your healing abilities she should perhaps have minor amnesia like maybe forgetting some people or last bit of memories but everything…. No that's highly suspicious," answered Carla as everyone looked at her.

"Maybe she has minor memories at the very least," said Porlyusica as she turned at the other people in the room. "Look I can't stand being near so many people so good luck with her if Wendy and I can't maybe you have some miracle way. Good bye!"

Then with a loud slam to indicate she left Team Natsu began looking at the girl. Maybe perhaps she knew minor things like family, friends, or at least what magic she then began asking away looking for some of a clue to her memories.

"Do have any family you remember?" asked Wendy as she thought that maybe if she had family Fairy Tail could contact them.

"Not that I know of Little Girl," replied the girl as she grew upset when she saw Wendy make a frown.

"Perhaps a close friend," suggested Carla thinking no family might be a dead end but you should have at least one person that is a friend.

"Nope. Unless you count these people and yourself Ms Talking Cat… that's if they were friends," replied the girl as she saw Carla's normal monotone face turn annoyed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Erza thinking they could retrace her steps.

"Waking up here Lady in Armor," answered the girl as Erza face grew irritated.

"No we mean before that," said Gray seeing that Erza looked irritated by her answer.

"... I'm sorry Stripper but that's all I have," answered the girl after she tried to think of anything else.

"I'm not a stripper!"

"What about favorite food mine's is fish," said Happy obviously not taking this as serious as the others.

"Uh I'm not to sure about that either Other Talking Cat," replied the girl thinking Happy's question was serious.

"Type of magic at least," said Lucy thinking this was going no where. However if the girl knew this one they can find out from the other Guilds to see if they knew her.

"Magic….. um nope can't say I actually do Lucy-san," replied the girl quite embarrassed as she at least knew magic was a very common thing but her not knowing it is kinda humiliating.

"Oh come on you remember something anything!" yelled Natsu as she went close to the girl.

The girl stayed quiet. Hair. His unusual pink hair made her have a slight image of someone with black hair but could that mean the Ice Mage could know her. No he couldn't or else he would of said something before hand. However she didn't want to be rude so she answered by saying, "Hair. Black shiny hair. That's all I know."

This answer gave at least some relief…. but this was completely utterly useless! Anyone in Fiore could have black hair. I mean just in Fairy Tail there's Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, Warren, Alzack, and this is just some people in Fairy Tail. She could referring to anyone in Fiore… no in entire world even! However the answer was start.

The girl noticed some of their stressed out looks. "I'm sorry! That answer is completely useless so can't help at all. I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay at least you remember something," answered Lucy as she made a reassuring smile to the amnesiac. Then she made a sigh. "Though I guess we have to watch you for a bit until you remember something."

"I'm so sorry Lucy-san," apologized the girl again. Team Natsu the introduced themselves and what type of Mage they were but they still feel odd not calling her by a name.

"Y'know not calling you by a name is weird. Maybe we can give you name right here and now!" shouted Natsu excitedly.

"Aye Sir!"

However the girl fell asleep midway through an argument that Gray and Natsu went into. She was sleeping soundly before Erza covered her in blanket as they left. However Lucy snuck a glance at her. After losing her memories not even good ones it's quite relieving to see her sleep peacefully like a little child after a hard day. She closed the door behind her as she then face to face with Mira's blue eyes.

"Natsu is right y'know we have to give her name then we can at least address her so I just wanted to give you head's up to come up with a name for her tomorrow then she'll decide what sounds good. Oh I'm so exciting it's like naming your child oh all the choices. This is going to be fun!" said Mirajane as she began to rant on the perfect name for her.

Lucy thought what would be a perfect name for a girl with no memory. She then walked home trying to think of a good name who knows maybe Mira's right maybe this could be fun.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter this is sorta filler chapter in a way but is very important. By the way you reviewers out there how about you guys give your own name to add to the next chapter. If your name is just _**that**_ awesome and gets chosen I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter. So fav, follow, but most of all _**REVIEW**_!


	2. Lacey

AN: Okay people here's chapter two yeah the title is big giveaway to name that I chose. However since most of you people just read it but didn't review except of a Guest that gave the name Seiya which I would have used but I looked it up and Seiya is a boy names so sorry about that however I will use the name as a suggestion.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lucy was staying up late thinking of a name for the amnesiac. She had hair that reminded her of the ocean so she thought of Marina. Though she looks like an Ami. However she fell from the sky like a fallen angel so Angel might be good but that just reminds her of the Oracion Seis Member Angel. The girl seemed gentle so maybe Jin would be a good name.

Lucy turned to Plue and asked, "Hey Plue what do you think I should name her?"

Plue just continued to shake his petite body but he answered by saying, "Pun. Puunn. Pun pun."

"Sigh well at least you tried to help.. I think you did," said Lucy as she looked at box that held her moms letters. She then got an idea. She wrote the name down and finally went to sleep.

* * *

However Lucy wasn't the only one up trying to think of a name all of Team Natsu was still up thinking of a name for the mysterious girl.

Natsu was the one that had the least effort he just wrote a bunch of names and let Happy pick the one he thought was best. Gray just thought of names that she looked like Hikari, Amy, Brooke, Hinata, and many more he just picked a random one that seem good enough. Erza was thinking of many names for the girl from meaning of the names to what seem to have a nice touch on the girl's appearance so when she found it she fell right back asleep.

* * *

The next day at the Guild everyone seemed to have tension between each other, most likely everyone is being competitive with each other for the name choosing since this the first time their doing it and most likely the last time they'll ever do it.

When Mirajane and Makarov were standing next the amnesiac they seemed quite pleased with her reaction to the Guild's participation. She was smiling as they Guild's activity seemed to intrigue her.

"Alright listen up Brats so you people don't think this is rigged or anything she," Makarov said pointing to the bluenette. "Will choose."

"Isn't that still rigged since she knows Team Natsu and Wendy a bit more than we do?" asked Cana who wasn't participating thinking it will just get in way the time she could be drinking.

"Oh please don't think that Drinking Lady I just want a name I feel comfortable with nothing to big," said the amnesiac to Cana who didn't want any to think she is playing favorites.

"The name's Cana kay."

"Oh sorry Cana-san," apologized the amnesiac.

"Alright anyone want to suggest first?" asked Mirajane as both Natsu and Gray went up at the same time.

"I was here first Stripper!" yelled Natsu was heat was starting to radiate from him.

"No way FlameHead but since I want to leave a good impression you can go first," said Gray as he let Natsu go in front. Natsu smiled triumphantly until Gray let out a leg to make him trip. "Starting now."

"Are okay Natsu-san?" asked the amnesiac as she helped him up. She wasn't sure why but the heat from just his hand starting to make her palm sweat.

"Thanks anyway my name I got for you is Hope!" Natsu said with enthusiasm. The amnesiac smiled but it was nervous smile as she wasn't sure how to respond. "Y'know like I _hope _you get your memories back."

The amnesiac made a hollow laugh as she said, "Thank you for the name Natsu-san but I don't want to destroy that hope of yours so I...I just don't it would fit. So sorry Natsu-san."

"Its alright its a just name," replied Natsu as he walked to a table.

"Alright my name for you is Candice," said Gray as he waited for a response. After a while she didn't say anything. "You don't like it?"

"No of course not Gray-san its just I'm wondering why Candice?" asked the amnesiac she thought he would pick something ice-related.

"Oh well I had other names just uh it sounded cute so I picked it," replied Gray being slightly embarrassed.

"Maybe Gray-san you'll just have to wait a bit," answered the amnesiac. Though secretly she was hoping that at least one person had a better name. Its not like she didn't like it just it didn't sound right to her.

"Juvia wishes to go next," said Juvia as she walked up to the amnesiac. "Hello you have not met Juvia yet. Juvia hopes you like her name its Kasumi."

The amnesiac smiled the name sounded really nice it even sounded right to her but she couldn't help but ask, "I'm wondering why Kasumi?"

"Juvia thinks you are mysterious like the mist and Kasumi means mist so do you like it?" Juvia answered with a smile which melted her heart.

"Well Juvia-san its definitely the top one I have so far," the amnesiac said as she saw Juvia's eyes get filled with hope as Juvia stood next to Gray.

Next came up Wendy as she said, "I hope you enjoy this name but I chose Usagi."

"Now the name Usagi isn't just because it sounds cute right?" asked the amnesiac teasingly but her answer was obvious when Wendy bowed her head as her cheeks turned pink. "Its okay Wendy-chan I like it its in my top two."

Wendy looked up and said, "Thank you sorry if its not the best."

Next came up Levy as she looked excited as she said, "Hi my name is Levy McGarden and my name is after one of my favorite authors its Naoko."

"Hmm well I would love to read one of her books Levy-san but I don't think I'm worthy of being name after someone famous. Sorry Levy-san," apologized the amnesiac but she was glad Levy was still happy.

"No problem and I'll give you the first book of her main series tomorrow okay," said Levy as she went where Team Shadow Gear was waiting.

Next came up Romeo as he looked somewhat excited to tell his name, "Hi my name is Romeo Conbolt and my name for you is Amber since it sounds like ember."

"Amber does sound nice and warm but not me. Thank you anyway Romeo-kun which I'm going to guess you are a fire mage?" asked the amnesiac as Romeo nodded and showed some of his flames.

Next came up Cana as she drank some of her booze which only slightly bothered the amnesiac's nose. "As you know I'm Cana and I've got for you girly is Carrie what do think?"

"Uh its nice Cana-san but its sounds a little like your name only you can work your name," said the amnesiac nervously as she secretly hoped Cana was okay with that answer.

"How about you Laxus do you have a name for this lovely lady?" asked Makarov as he noticed Laxus was just waiting for this thing to be done.

"Uh sure why not I guess Ashley maybe," said Laxus not really caring about getting his picked or not.

"I'm sorry Laxus-san but it doesn't fit well with me," answered the amnesiac as she knew Laxus was just bored and gave a random name. To which he just grunted at her answer.

Erza came up next as she said, "As you know my name is Erza Scarlet and my name for you is Rosemary as it was the name of the village I come from."

The amnesiac then replied, "That's really cute Erza but I-."

"Do you not enjoy the name?" asked Erza as she started intentionally intimidating the amnesiac.

"Uh no I love it! It's in my top three names!" said the amnesiac really quickly as she didn't want to face the almighty Titania's rage. Erza smiled as she walked away sitting with most of Team Natsu.

Lisanna came up next with a smile and said, "Hi my name is Lisanna. I'm the younger sister of Mirajane and the name I chose for you is Leona since my magic is Animal Soul."

"Thank you Lisanna-san but I don't think a lion would be a good name for me," answered the amnesiac as she knew that Leo in Leona meant lion. "Though thank you for telling me your magic."

Before Lisanna could say anything Bickslow said, "Hey I'm Bickslow and my name for you is Soul and thanks to these babies of mine." Then all his puppets started to crowd the amnesiac saying hello to her.

"Uh thank you Bickslow-san but uh I don't think I'm good enough for that name," said the amnesiac as she was slightly scared by his puppets.

Then suddenly Bickslow was pushed aside by Gajeel. "My name is Gajeel Redfox and don't you forget it. Anyname the name I got for you is Musica and now for your nickname hmm." Gajeel then began to smell her.

"Uh nickname?" asked the amnesiac being slightly creeped out by him smelling her.

"Yep and I'll call you Ocean-Girl cause you smell like the ocean," said Gajeel not really caring about how well his name was to her.

Evergreen then came up as she said, "My name is Evergreen and your name I picked was Faye which means fairy."

"Hmmm its cool I guess I mean I am in a Guild called Fairy Tail. I'll think it about it Evergreen-san," said the amnesiac as Evergreen was already walking away.

Elfman then came running toward her with a huge grin. "My name is Elfman and I'm older brother of Lisanna but the younger sister of Mirajane. My name for you is Seiya cause its MANLY!"

"Uh I hate to break it to you Elfman-san but Seiya is a uh boy name so sorry," said the amnesiac as she embarrassed by the name.

Next came up Freed as he said in a simple tone, "My name is Freed and my name for is Laxmee it means good omen."

The amnesiac quickly became uncomfortable as she thought Laxmee sounded a bit like Laxus. "Um no thank you Freed-san."

Next came Lucy with a bright smile. "The name I picked was actually helped from a spirit of mine its Lacey."

The amnesiac smiled it sounded simple and gave her good feeling. It even made her feel warm since her magic literally influenced her choice. "Why Lacey sorry I can't help but ask?"

"Well when I was looking at a picture of late mom her name was Layla and Plue pointed at how much we looked alike so I thought mix our names together," answered Lucy which made the amnesiac's heart melt. For some reason when she said late mom it made her love the name immediately.

"No more please. I love Lacey. That name is perfect! I hereby call myself for the time being Lacey!" announced the newly named Lacey to the entire the Guild. There was some sighs of disappointment but that was overshadowed by the cheers of joy.

"Well _Lacey _for the time you are apart of our nakama until you regain your memories," said Makarov with a cheerful tone. Even though she was new she was just as important as all his other children.

"Thank you!" thanked Lacey as she gave a bone-crushing hug. For the time being she really did feel at home even though she was knew she was more confident that she will get her memories back.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hope you guys like the name Lacey cause you guys will be hearing more of that. So fav, follow, but most of all _**REVIEW**_!


	3. Lacey's First Mission

AN: Hello my readers! Yeah I know really long wait so sorry! I was really busy! Anyway here's chapter three: **Lacey's First Mission.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It has been a week that Lacey had been in Fairy Tail though still nothing has come back to her. She's been crashing in the Fairy Tail infirmary since she did not wish to bother anyone with her. Right now she was relaxing by the bar with MiraJane though she didn't bother starting a conversation with her.

"Hey Lacey you wanna go on a job with us?" asked Lucy from the request board. Lacey thought about it for a moment and shrugged as she walked over to her.

"So Lucy-san what's this mission?" asked Lacey.

"Oh Natsu is going to be picking but don't worry I told not to go to extreme in case you were coming," replied Lucy as she saw a glance of fear come upon Lacey's face when she said Natsu. Lacey may not have been here that long but in a week already she heard complaints from the master about Natsu destroying stuff already.

Natsu then came to them excitedly as he showed a request to Lucy. SHe read through and yelled, "Natsu! Capturing bandits that have wanted for months is extreme for her!"

"Sorry I thought was enough for her to handle." defended Natsu so he didn't need to face Lucy's wrath.

Lucy sighed as she said in a hiddenly annoyed tone, "Natsu. She doesn't remember her real name. I _highly _doubt she would remember any fighting styles she may have learned."

Natsu looked upset that he didn't impress Lucy at his knowledge and Lacey caught this as she then said, "Don't blame him Lucy-san. I'm pretty sure a _child _with magic could've done this job. So let me try look for one."

Before Lucy could say anything Lacey ran to the request board to look for something that maybe fun but not too dangerous. She then found a request that may fit that description. She then walked back to Lucy and Natsu and showed them it.

"'Finding Survivors from a Town Fire'? Sounds good enough you alright with this one Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know sounds kinda boring," replied Natsu.

"Did you read all of it Lucy-san?" asked Lacey as she knows there was more than that.

Lucy looked back and saw something. "Oh I missed some tiny print. It says, 'Caution: People who made the fire may still be in the area.' Well that makes me slightly nervous."

"Not me now I'm fired up for this one!" cheered Natsu. Lacey smiled how they seem both happy right now. Though it also made her slightly upset. Oh well that wasn't important.

"I'll tell Mira-san we are taking this okay," said Lacey as she began walking over to Mira.

"We'll wait here so we can show you the train station," said Lucy as she walked outside. Though Lacey swore she heard Natsu gag a bit.

* * *

As they walked to the train station Lacey got the tickets but saw Lucy and Happy trying to force Natsu to go inside the train.

"Natsu-san is something wrong?" asked Lacey as she saw Natsu really trying to get away.

"I'm not getting on this!" yelled Natsu.

"Natsu come on! The quicker we get on the train the quicker we can do the job!" said Lucy as she kept trying to force him as she eventually succeeded.

Lacey raised an eyebrow as she walked in as she turned to Happy and asked, "Happy why is Natsu-san acting weird on the train?"

"Oh that. Natsu gets really bad motion sickness," answered Happy.

Lacey then rushed to Natsu as she said, "Natsu-san I'm so sorry about this. I didn't know you had motion sickness."

"No it's fine I can rest on Lucy's lap to try ignore it," said Natsu as he proceeded to do so.

"It's cause they _liiiiike _each other," said Happy as he rolled his tongue.

"No we don't!" denied Lucy and Natsu as blush began to appear.

This made Lacey chuckle as she sat down. Though when the train began to move she watched in amazement as Natsu was already turning green. She smiled when Lucy tried to calm him down rubbing him.

"Lacey why are you petting me?" asked Happy. Lacey looked down in shock to see that her hand was petting him. How did she not notice.

"Sorry Happy I didn't know," apologized Lacey as she withdrew her hand.

Though after a while her hand went right back to petting him though this time Happy didn't tell her since it actually felt kinda nice. The rest of train ride was calm and serene except the occasional gags from Natsu with sharp turns they had to make.

* * *

When they arrived at the town at last they saw the true destruction of it. All the buildings were scorched badly as most of them were already burnt down to maybe if it was lucky the second floor. Some were not so lucky as some, thank god for so few, were burn to ash though those were in the more center of the town.

"We should start looking for some survivors so since there is three parts of the town we should separate to cover more ground so I'll right. Natsu how about you take the center. So Lacey that means you take left," explained Lucy as she began to walk. Natsu nodded as he and Happy began to walk too. Lacey then began walking though she felt very uneasy.

* * *

Lucy soon finished her search though none of her buildings had anyone. When she arrived at the center back of the town Natsu was already there with Happy waiting.

"No one in your side too?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah no one. I only could smell ash on my side though I do smell someone else," said Natsu.

"Oh so Lacey has the survivor then we should meet her there," said Lucy as they proceeded to walk to the side of the town though they began to run when they hear a gut wrenching scream.

* * *

Moments before Lacey screamed she was casually walking though she was still a bit finicky.

"Calm down Lacey. It's just you not anything else. EEK!" yelped Lacey when she heard a door slam behind her. She made a noise of relief as she went to go check this building. When she opened she saw a woman sitting on a completely fine chair. She had wavy white hair and violet eyes. She wore a black tank with a v-neck that showed a lot of her large breasts, a black gypsy skirt that had a golden frills, and gold boots.

"Oh good. There is a survivor," said Lacey with relief in her voice.

"Oh I'm no survivor. I'm the one who did it so no I made sure no survivors were here. But am I glad you returned Princess," said the woman as she made a swift movement of her hand to slam the door shut.

"I'm no Princess and I should go," said Lacey fearfully as she walked backwards though before she could go her hand was wrapped by white hair.

"No no my princess. My master wishes to see you," said the woman as she slowly caressed Lacey's jawline.

"Let me go please," begged Lacey though the woman just shook her head as she came closer to her lips. This caused Lacey to make her loudest scream. Which caused the woman to stop and block her ears.

"May what a voice you have darling. Though you should save it for later," said the woman as she began stalking closer to her.

Though thankfully Natsu, Lucy, and Happy came in front of the house. Lucy then yelled, "Lacey what's going on?"

"Lucy-san! Help!" yelled Lacey as Natsu soon burnt the door. For which Lacey soon ran to hide behind them.

"Oh my. What fun. A beautiful blonde my favorite hair color for a girl. And oh-ho-ho what a handsome young man. Whew is it hot in here or is it just him," said the woman as she grinned. Though she then spotted Happy. "Oh and a pathetic cat."

"Creepy," thought everyone as they shuddered.

"Now don't look so scared of my curse dearies," said the woman as she rested her chin on her palm.

"What curse?" asked Lacey timidly as she hid behind Natsu.

"Why my Master cursed me and six others with the Seven Sins. I am Lofn named after the Goddess of Lust," explained Lofn as she began to walk closer. She then giggled. "Though I guess I should leave I see the hate in your eyes be careful my darlings."

In a snap Lofn disappeared leaving them shocked and slightly scared. Natsu groaned as he turned to Lacey and Lucy who was comforting Lacey and asked, "Are you alright Lacey?"

"I think I'm fine. She just scared me a bit," admitted Lacey.

"It's okay Lacey we can leave obviously she was the only left," said Lucy as she began to walk her to the station.

Though Natsu stayed behind a bit to smell around the building. Though Happy asked, "Is something wrong Natsu?"

"No just a feeling I have it's probably nothing," said Natsu though as they walked they didn't notice Lofn staring at them from the roof.

"My my my looks like master will be pleased with me," said Lofn as she teleported away.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it seem to be kinda crappy. I know it's short but I'll try to make future chapters longer.


End file.
